


Never Easy

by carmenroserhys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenroserhys/pseuds/carmenroserhys
Summary: Tony has been working all day an Steve goes to bed a little sad. Tony comes to bed finally an makes everything better again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please take that into consideration. Also not beta'd so all mistakes are all me.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/autumnalicewolfe

Tony was down in his lab when Steve walked in, “Hey honey you ready for bed?” Tony was still submersed in his own theories to even notice Steve talking to him. “Tony?” Steve said, still nothing. “Well babe I’m going to go to sleep try an be to bed by 1am please we have to take Peter to his driving test tomorrow morning. Steve left up the stairs trying really hard not to be angry at his husband. He and Tony have been married long enough now that he should be used to his work schedule. When he got to their bedroom he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth and tucked himself in. He decided to find something to watch on Netflix to try an lull himself to sleep. It seemed to work because he was asleep in under 20 minutes or so when he woke to Tony coming into bed. “Steve?” Tony whispered.  
“I’m sorry for ignoring you earlier I was just really focused on finishing the provisions for SHIELD’s new recruit uniforms. Can I make it up to you somehow?” Steve tried so hard to stay miffed at Tony for basically ignoring him for the entire day, but he just couldn’t do it. “It’s alright hun just maybe tomorrow after we take Peter to his test can it just be the 3 of us for awhile.”  
Tony looked at his husband with the most love and admiration that he possibly could, “Yes Steve of course, an again I’m really sorry sweetie. Let’s get some sleep our baby boy is going to be an official licensed driver an I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Steve smiled at his husband of 18 years going on 19 an pulled him to his chest. They molded right together an fell asleep in each others arms. They knew long ago that this wasn’t going to be easy, but that they would always make it out together in the end.


End file.
